Opposites Attract
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: (KILLUGON FANFIC!) There's a world that we don't know about… An alternate world where draconian and humans roam together… They have been enemies for millions and millions of years and none of them get along with each other, that is until a draconian named Killua met up with a human called Gon. sorry could think of a better description...I might change it later...in the future.
1. The Introduction To Humans And Draconian

New fanfic! and it's supernatural...enjoy, I don't know what else to say... If you get confused in anything just pm me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

* * *

><p>There's a world that we don't know about…<p>

An alternate world where draconian and humans roam together…

Draconian are half human, half dragon. They are human but with dragon features for example horns, fangs, eyes, tail, claws etc…

…

But…

They don't get along…

They have a history filled with war, anger and despair for territory and self-respect for each other.

So they decided to split the territory up, the left side, belonging to the draconian and the right side, belonging to the humans.

This has been going on for millions and millions of years…yet none of them seem to get along with each other…

This is where our story takes place…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>- The Introduction To Humans And Draconian X The Girl With The Hoodie

"Killua, I want you to go to the human side to collect a few groceries." A man spoke.

"Huh? Why can't we just shop here Dad?" a female with silver hair asked.

"Why? Because the humans have better food than us! Now go, here's the shopping list." Her dad said giving her a pretty long list.

She sighed in frustration. "Can't the pig do it?" she said angrily, her dragon tail wagging ferociously.

"Milluki did it last time, it's your turn, now go!" he pointed to the door.

"Che…" she stormed out.

"Wait Killu…"

"Yes…?"

"Make sure you don't be too friendly with ANY humans, they are the enemy, you understand? Do you know what happens to draconian who get caught roaming the streets on the human side? They don't make it back alive…"

"I already know that, and since we're 'enemies' and all, why are we buying their produce?"

"I don't need to repeat myself."

"Our race is so messed up…" she face palmed.

Killua walked down the hallway, shopping list in hand and headed for her room.

She opened the door and plopped on her bed, face first.

"Ahhh! Why do I have to go outside now, just when I had a day off from assassinating too! I'm tired…" she turned her head and faced the wall. "I guess I have no choice…" she stood up and breathed in. A mystical puff of smoke filled the air and slowly Killua's horns that stuck up out of her hair disappeared, her claws turned into normal human hands and her fangs turned into human teeth. Her eyes that were currently yellow slits turned into a cerulean blue colour, she blinked once and the slits were gone. Her faint scales on her skin vanished, only showing human skin. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Damn it…my tail is still there…" she said to herself wagging it back and forth. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved top with a turtle neck, followed by and white t-shirt on top. She wore the lighter shade of blue skirt and purple runners. Around her neck, was a necklace, a golden sea shell was attached to the necklace and in that little shell was a blue pearl that sparkled in contact with any light. "I guess I have to wear a cloak then…" she fished out a brown clock with a hoodie and put it on. She looked at her complexion again and looked at her tail which was now hidden underneath her clock.

"That's better…I better get going…" she picked up the shopping list, some money and left the house.

* * *

><p>"Gon! Can you come here for a second?" a female voice called.<p>

"Coming!" a boy with spikey raven hair answered, running to her. "What is it Mito-san?"

"Gon can you buy the groceries? We ran out of a few things in the fridge…" Mito said while hanging a bed sheet on the clothes line.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"The list is on the table, so is the money!"

"Okay!"

Gon ran into the living room and found the list and money on the table and he picked it up. Gon was wearing a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. "Okay I should go now!"

* * *

><p>"Woah…the town is so busy this hour of day…" Killua gasped as she looked at the many people wandering the streets. "I better get all of this done and head back quickly…" she clenched the paper and in an instant without anybody noticing she disappeared only to reappear in the market section of the town.<p>

"Okay first things first…" she took a look at the first thing on the list. "H-ham…? Probably for the pig…" she huffed and chuckled. She made her way to one of the shops and bought it.

* * *

><p>"Ohh! There's more people at the market today, maybe there's a sale somewhere…" Gon cheerfully said, looking at each individual store, happy faces shown on every individual person's face made Gon smile.<p>

After he bought pretty much everything on the list he decided to head back, but that wasn't going to be easy due to the people blocking the paths.

"It's so busy today because of all the discounts!" Gon huffed, trying to squeeze past the crowd. "Oh no at this rate I might break the eggs!" he pulled his shopping bag close to his body and avoided it getting squashed so easily.

"Damn it! I can't get past this crowd, it's like it's trying to make me stay here! I guess I have no choice but to stay here a little longer…Mito-san is going to get angry at me if the ice cream melts…" he sweat dropped. He sighed. "What to do…" he asked himself wandering around.

"Ham, milk, eggs, chocolate…I got everything…" a small smile crept up on Killua's face. "And the chocolate was on sale heh, I'm lucky so I bought extra!~" she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Gon whistled a faint tune as he was walking until randomly a person bumped him.

"Ahh! Look out!" Gon said to the person near him which is sure to get squashed by him if they don't move.

There was a loud thud.

"Ow ow ow ow…" Gon rubbed his head in pain.

"Are you alright kid? Sorry about that!" a man apologised.

"It's fine! I'm alright!" Gon waved to the man then he looked at the one he squished.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Gon asked the person. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at the person with the cloak over their head. "Do you need any help?" he extended his hand but the cloaked person did not take it.

The person stood up and looked at Gon and in that split second as if it was supposed to happen, a gust of wind came and blew the hoodie off the person's head, revealing long silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes sparkling. Gon stared at the girl, mesmerised by her beauty. In an instant the girl quickly covered herself with the hoodie, mumbled something and ran off.

After Gon snapped out of that situation he noticed something sparkling on the floor. He picked it up.

"What's this…? A necklace…? It must belong to that girl, I got to find her again!" he looked around but he saw no trace of that girl. "What am I going to do…?" the crowd eased up so he decided to go home.

* * *

><p>Killua returned home, took off her cloak and threw it on the ground. She dropped the shopping bags on the table. "Finally it's over! That was tedious…" she looked at the ceiling and thought of that boy she bumped into and a faint blush crept on her face. Immediately she slapped her cheeks with both hands.<p>

"I must not think of that! It's shameless for a Zoldyck to show any emotion!" her tail flopped and she scratched her neck and froze, her tail now straightened. She touched her neck and travelled around. "It's gone!" she ran to her room and looked in the mirror, checking her neck area.

"My necklace is gone!" she panicked.

"Damn it where did I lose it…-oh shit…it must have been that time when I bumped into that boy…" she sighed in frustration. "I'll go back there tomorrow…" she jumped on her bed and touched the back of her neck again.

"Che…"

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…mmm…uhhhhh…" Gon rolled back and forth on his bed thinking really hard. "He looked at the necklace in his hand and thought even harder. "How am I going to give this back to her…I doubt she would be at the same place tomorrow…but…it doesn't hurt to try! And she probably already noticed that it's missing anyway!" he reassured himself, closed his eyes and sleep crept up on him.<p>

"GON!" a female voice yelled and woke him up from his tiny slumber.

"Yes Mito-san…?" he asked as walked in the kitchen, rubbing one eye with his hand.

"Look what happened to the ice cream! It's melted!"

"S-sorry Mito-san, on my way back the crowd was really big and it was hard to get past so I waited a while until it would ease up."

Mito out her hands on her hips and sighed. "Okay then…just don't do that next time and try to get home faster if you have any dairy products!" she grabbed the ice cream container and stored it in the freezer. "We're going to have very icy ice cream…" she shook her head in disappointment.

"Ehehehe…" Gon slowly walked backwards eyeing Mito every step he took and walked to his room. He thought about what happened today and then thought what that girl mumbled before she left. He jumped on his bed again and smiled before he fell asleep.

_"Do you need any help?" he extended his hand but the cloaked person did not take it._

_The person stood up and looked at Gon and in that split second as if it was supposed to happen, a gust of wind came and blew the hoodie off the person's head, revealing long silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes sparkling. Gon stared at the girl, mesmerised by her beauty. In an instant the girl quickly covered herself with the hoodie, mumbled something and ran off._

_"Sorry…"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad, do I have any jobs tomorrow?" Killua asked Silva.<p>

"No, Illumi has it covered for tomorrow but the day after that you have two people to assassinate."

"Okay, thanks Dad." Killua left his room.

"Killu…"

Killua froze and headed back. "Yes?"

"You forgot to transform back…" he pointed at her face.

She touched her hair, looked at her hands and touched her face. "A-ah…thanks…" she fidgeted and ran to her room.

"Shit! I forgot to change back after all that commotion! I'm so brainless today!" she cursed herself as she was transforming back. "Tomorrow I have to go back to that market place and see if the necklace is still on the floor…" worry filled her face when she thought what would happen if someone already took it. She shook the feeling off her.

"First thing in the morning I'll go." She noted.

"Killua! Dinner!"

"Hai…" Killua cringed at her mother's voice, she knew that at some point in her food there's going to be poison or something deadly. She walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Gon…? Where are you? Dinner's ready…" Mito opened the door to his room only to find him lying on his bed, blanket on the floor and faint breathing could be heard from the boy.<p>

Mito smiled and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight Gon…"

She walked back into the kitchen and packed Gon's dinner into a bento for him to eat tomorrow and she stored it in the fridge.

"That boy…he's so energetic and full of energy but once he gets home he's all worn out! He didn't even change into his pyjamas…" Mito chuckled. "Typical Gon…"

* * *

><p>Morning arose and Gon stretched his arms and yawned. His tummy growled pretty loudly, considering that he did not have any dinner the night before. He jolted up and put the necklace in his pocket. He saw the bento in the fridge and put it in his yellow backpack.<p>

"Mito-san I'm going out again."

"Okay be careful and don't stay out too late."

"I know!" he waved to Mito-san and left the house. "I wonder if that girl will be at the same place…"

Killua shot up out of bed and transformed her body to make her look 'human' again. She used the same cloak over her head and ran out the door, not giving a damn about breakfast.

"I got to hurry before someone steals that necklace!" she clenched one of her fists whereas the other hand held the hoddie, keeping it in place so it wouldn't fall off as she ran as fast as she could.

She arrived at the market place and using her sense of direction she found her way back to the place where she bumped into that boy. She knelt down to the floor and started searching.

"I look like a poor person if I'm like this…" she sweat dropped. "But it can't be helped, I have to find it!"

She searched for two hours and a half and came to the conclusion that someone took it and a sunken feeling hit her chest and she frowned. She almost lost hope but then her nose picked up a familiar scent and she stood up.

"Where have I smelt this scent before…?" before she could investigate a hand touched her shoulder and her reflexes kicked in. She grabbed the hand and pulled it towards her, the other hand grabbed his neck, about to squeeze to break it at any moment.

"Don't you dare touch me…" she said in a cold tone. The person quickly knocked the arm that was grabbing his neck and the person grabbed that same arm and ran, dragging her along.

"Heh…? What the hell is happening…? A human captured me! What do I do…?" she asked herself, her attitude completely different from a few moments ago and a red vein popped out of her head because she was pissed on not getting an answer earlier. Everything was happening too fast like a blur and she had no time to react so she just followed the person. "Where am I going anyway…" an imaginary question mark popped on top of her head. She looked at the features this person had.

_"Black…spikey…hair…?"_

After a few minutes of running the person finally stopped. She looked at where they were. They were on top of a hill, greenery was everywhere and Killua was in total awe at the sight but then she just forgot her actual objection...

"I GOT TO FIND MY NECKLACE! HEY DUDE, WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" she pointed to the person.

He turned his head.

"Sorry…if you started a fight in the market place people would be scared and a huge commotion would start…" Gon scratched his head and stuck his tongue out.

An 'omg' face showed on Killua's face as she was still pointing at him. She started shaking. "Y-you a-again?!" she asked, her eyes having swirls in them. _"So that's what that smell was, it was the scent of him! The same person she bumped into at the market place the other day!"_

"Hmm?" Gon tilted his head to the side innocently. "Oh yeah, good thing I found you, I wanted to give this back to you, I found it one the floor." He dug into his pocket and handed the necklace to her.

She quickly snatched it back and had a look if it wasn't broken. She sighed in relief once there wasn't any damage to the necklace. She put on the necklace and she touched the golden shell and a small smile showed on her face but Gon didn't see.

"So is this necklace important to you?" he asked politely.

"I don't need to tell you that. I have to go, now that I have got what I came for."

"Wait! Please stay…I want to talk to you more…"

A blush formed on her cheek as she shifted her gaze. "Why…?"

"Because I want to be your friend!"

"F-Friends…?"

"Yup! Friends!"

_ "Don't be too friendly with ANY humans, they are the enemy, you understand?"_

Killua's head started hurting and she was in a little bit of pain which made Gon worried.

"Are you okay?"

Killua's eyes opened wide. _"Are you okay?" _those words…Killua never got asked that before so she got put off guard for a while.

"I-I'm fine…" she said rubbing her head.

Gon sat on the grass and patted the grass next to him.

"Sit."

Killua cringed. "Why…?"

"Because I want to talk to you more!" he grinned.

"Huh? Why would I want to sit next to a total stranger and talking like we're old buddies? I'm gonna go!" Killua spat but before she could take off Gon took hold of her arm.

"Let go idiot!" she shouted.

"No! I want to talk to you longer!" he whined like a little child.

"What are you? Five? Stop whining!"

"No I'm fifteen!" he grinned widely.

Killua face palmed. _"He took that seriously…"_

"Sit." Gon said in a serious tone so Killua had no choice but to sit down.

Gon smiled once Killua sat down and she just turned her head annoyed. "Che..."

"So…is this necklace important to you?"

Killua grasped the necklace with her right hand. "Yes…it is…"

"Can I ask why?"

"Well… my little sister and I made it together…"

"Wow, it's handmade? That's amazing! It looks like something that came from a store!"

"Thank you…it's the only thing I have of her now…" Killua said and her face saddened.

"Why? Where is she now?"

"She's not considered…part of the family…anymore…so my parents locked her up in a little room. She's been in there…for years…"

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to bring up bad memories…"

"Its fine, I don't really care."

"I'm Gon! What's your name?"

"Killua…"

"Killua huh…that's an interesting name…I like it!" Gon said gleefully which made Killua look away from him, embarrassing at what he just said.

"Y-you know…" she started and Gon looked at her clueless. "I've n-never…done this…before…" Killua curled up in a little ball and wrapped her arms around her legs. "…talking…like this and stuff…" she blushed. "I-is that…weird…?" she looked at Gon again and he was smiling.

"No, it's not weird! Everyone has a first time for everything and that's not bad." Gon beamed. "And I want you to take this off." Gon reached for her head and Killua backed up a bit but Gon took a hold of her hoodie and he took it off her head to reveal her flushed face.

"See? Isn't that much better? You can feel the air on your face better and you look prettier with the hoodie off than on." He pointed out.

"W-why do you have to say embarrassing stuff…idiot…" she pouted.

"Heh? Really? But it's true!"

Killua looked down hiding her blush with her bangs. "Hey…I'm…sorry for what happened at the market place…"

"Hmm? Oh that! No that's okay, it was just self-defence so it was only a natural reaction. It was my fault that I just touched your shoulder like that. I should be saying sorry instead…I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay! We already cleared it up so we don't need apologies anymore!" Killua waved her arms in front of her face.

"Un!"

"…this is awkward…" she mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing…" Killua said in a low tone.

"Hey Killua? Do you think draconian are bad people?"

Killua froze at the question, her tail stood on end but luckily it was hidden underneath the cloak. "Killua? Hello, you there?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"I don't know. What do you think…?" she asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Well I don't have a grudge over them at all, I think they're pretty cool in my opinion. The way they are part dragon and all…makes us human look weak you know…"

"Mmm…" Killua couldn't say anything but she actually agreed to that statement in her head.

"But I would like draconian and humans to actually make up someday and we could be a huge community and we won't have to fight anymore." Gon said looking at the clear blue sky.

Killua found that admirable and she chuckled. "You're so weird…as if that would happen, draconian and humans are worst enemies and have been for millions of years. How can you be sure that 'someday' they would just 'magically' make up just like that huh?"

"Hmmm…you have a point there…" he said seriously.

"Heh…why do you take so many things so seriously…" she shook her head in disappointment. _"Are all humans like this…? No it must only apply to him!"_

"The sun's going down I think we should call it a day." Gon stood up and so did Killua. "Do you want me to walk you home-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT! That will be unnecessary I can take care of myself! She immediately said. _"If he finds out where I live that would be very…uh I don't even want to think about it…"_ she backed away by stepping backwards.

"Okay then, will I be able to talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Really? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm…I'm…" _'Assassinating two people…' _"I'm…working…"

"Oh that's cool! Can I help?"

"No...I don't think you can help me with…my job…"

"Aww that means I won't see you tomorrow…how about the day after?"

"I'm sorry I don't know myself."

"Mou…then…oh I know!" Gon pointed at a house not too far where they currently are. "That's my house over there. If you have free time you can come over so we can chat like we did today!"

"Inviting strangers to your house already who are you…" Killua sweat dropped.

"But you're not a stranger, you're my friend!"

"Don't assume we're just friends just like that! You don't even know if I really accept you as my friend anyway."

Gon stared at Killua.

"W-what…?"

"Do you consider us as friends?"

"…" Killua looked at the ground and she grabbed the hem of her skirt. "…I guess we can…consider us as friends…"

"Hehe! Thank you Killua!"

"If I have any free time after my…job…I'll come by your place okay?"

"Un! I'll be looking forward to it!" Killua blushed and quickly covered herself with the hoodie again.

"Well then…see you later…Gon…"she ran and in a few seconds later she was out of view.

"Bye bye!" Gon waved. "She runs really fast…I should have a race with her someday!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! ^^<p> 


	2. Mysterious Note X Hisoka X Welcome Killu

New chapter FINALLY! -_-" I am so sorry guys I was busy at school and I was drawing and on tumblr and all that internet stuff so I got distracted a lot...

Especially on Tumblr because once you start reblogging you just can't stop...

Okay it's been...since October 1st...omg...I'm so sorry! Q^Q

Anyways enjoy this very long chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO- Mysterious Note X Hisoka X Welcome Killua<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm back…" Killua said bluntly, only to be confronted with her grumpy mother.<p>

"Killu! Where were you today?" she huffed.

"I was outside." She pointed.

"Where were you outside?"

"Why do you need to know mother? Now move…" she said sternly so her mother moved out of the way. As Killua was walking away her mother fell to her knees and put both her hands on her face.

"Killu…you're becoming more and more colder each day…it's **magnificent**!"

* * *

><p><em>"If I have any free time after my…job…I'll come by your place okay?"<em>

Killua slapped her cheeks twice then looked straight ahead. "That human is seriously making me all messed up lately!"

She looked at her human hands before transforming them back to claws.

_"Well I don't have a grudge over them at all, I think they're pretty cool in my opinion. The way they are part dragon and all…makes us human look weak you know…"_

Killua smiled softly and giggled to herself. "Pretty cool? Haha! He's so weird!"

"…" she stopped in her tracks.

_"…makes us human look weak you know…"_

She looked at the ceiling, closed her eyes then reopened them. "Weak…huh…?"

* * *

><p>The next morning came and there was a knock on Killua's bedroom door so she jumped up, opened it and looked on the floor.<p>

"Just on time!" she grinned to herself and picked up the piece of paper on the floor. "Let's see who I have to assassinate this time…" she asked herself as she was opening the paper. There was one name and a cloth sticky taped next to it. She read out the name.

"Hisoka…? Huh? I thought I was assassinating two people today…what gives?" she flipped the paper over the other side but it was blank. She studied the name again then looked left and right. "Did I get this mixed up with one of my brother's list? Oh no wait…dad would never get a list wrong…"

She bit her long fingernail with her front two teeth, deep in thought. "No, I think I'm just overthinking things…" she scratched the back of her head then put her left hand in her pocket and closed the door with her right.

She took off her pyjamas and put on a black t-shirt followed with a purple skirt and she wore her purple runners again. As usual, her brown cloak wrapped around her body, hiding her dragon tail. She took out the piece of paper from her pocket and ripped the cloth out and cringed at it. "This must be what I use to track him…well here goes…"

Killua sniffed the cloth and in an instant she threw the cloth away and held her nose. "**WHAT THE HELL! **He smells so **_foul_**! Well at least his smell is strong so I'll be able to track him…"

She coughed a few times then picked up the thrown cloth and put it in her pocket with the paper. She went outside, closed her eyes and took a big sniff in the fresh air. Immediately her eyes opened and she grinned to herself.

_"Found you…"_ and she left. In the distance a black figure appeared in the bushes and it disappeared suddenly once Killua left.

* * *

><p>Killua ran, not making any noise with her steps and once the scent got really close she jumped on a tree and hid behind the trunk. She took a peek behind it and she caught sight of Hisoka's appearance.<p>

He looked like a magician or jester. He was tall, light skin, red hair and fairly toned. He face-painted a red star on his right cheek and a light neon green tear drop on his left cheek. He had dark reddish horns that were sticking out of his head and his eyes were light green slits. He wore a light blue shirt that didn't completely cover his whole body. His body had pink rings that wrapped around it. He had pink rings on his wrists, ankles and his sleeves. His shirt had the symbol clubs and spades, on the back hearts and diamonds. He wore baggy, puffy pants that were the same colour as his top and he wore a yellow cloth that wrapped around his hips in one knot. His crimson red dragon tail sticking out and swaying casually back and forth. To finish off his look he has jester like shoes that were the colour dark blue.

Killua could feel the killer intent in him and that made her shiver, sending goose bumps all over her body. She took a deep breath in and her switch turned on.

She was now in **_assassin mode…_**

Her eyes were cold and the only emotion she was feeling was bloodlust. In a flash she jumped out of the tree without a sound and moved swiftly into the bushes. Hisoka, not moving from his current position was surprisingly calm which made Killua even more cautious.

Peering through the leaves of the bushes she looked for an opening that was easy to strike. She took sight of the left side of his hips and aimed there. Her hand, already a claw transformed again, making her nails sharper than before.

She took another breath in, concealing her presence. She stared at the calm and collected Hisoka for a while then she made her move. She jumped out of the bushes and sprinted towards him and thrusted her right hand accurately at his left side of his hip but before her hand made contact with it Hisoka grabbed her arm which made her flinch and think fast.

She jumped using her right foot and tried to kick him with her left leg but he blocked it as well and in a split second he threw Killua away from him.

"CRAP!" Killua tried to break her fall but failed and her back hit a tree and she coughed out blood. She wiped it with her hand and looked at Hisoka angrily. Hisoka looked at the person who attacked him clearly and grinned creepily.

"Ohh…look what we have here…" he chuckled softly to himself and licked his lips. "And who might you be _little girl_…?"

Killua didn't bother answering and quickly stood up into a fighting stance. She took off her cloak and sent it flying away from their fighting zone.

"Easy little girl, I won't do no harm to you, I just want to know why you are attacking me." Hisoka smiled.

"I'm not chit chatting with you Hisoka…you're just trouble." Killua said coldly and she once again attempted to kill him. She ran behind him and aimed for his legs but then Hisoka disappeared so she stood her ground and looked around.

"Where are you?" She yelled out keeping her guard up.

Hisoka chuckled, his voice filled the forest clearing making Killua unable to pinpoint his exact location.

"Stop hiding Hisoka! Show yourself!" she clenched her fists.

He chuckled again. "_Feisty_ aren't you…" the voice echoed.

"There's only two options for you to attack me." The voice said. "One, you could have heard of me around town and just wanted money, my bounty is pretty high. And two…you could be an…**_assassin_**…" Killua looked around and all of a sudden Hisoka was next to her. He grabbed Killua's neck and lifted her up, chocking her.

"Uhh…" Killua grabbed Hisoka's hands and tried to loosen the grip but the more she tried to do that, the tighter the grip was. 'What should I do…I can't fail a mission now…not today…when someone is waiting for me…'

An image of Gon popped into her mind.

"**_Gon_**…" Killua faintly said. As the grip tightened ever so slightly Hisoka's face turned even more perverted. He laughed. "Now that I look at you closer you must be an assassin, which means you must be related to him…"

He chuckled as he spoke again, "Hehe, I love that look on your face little assassin. Show more of that expression!" Hisoka grinned gleefully.

"Uhh…" Killua struggled, fighting back. She sprouted her dark purple wings out and started flapping. As she started to levitate she used her claws to scratch Hisoka's arms which made him loosen up a bit, opening an escape her. She flew out of his grasp and the look on Hisoka's face was stunned.

"Hooo…I see you still have a bit of fight in you, how exciting…let's see how long you'll last…" Hisoka's red wings sprouted out as well as he jumped into the skies. "What will you do now_, little assassin_…?" He licked his lips.

"Che…humph…you'll see…" she smirked as a light blue flash sparked around her. Blue lightning circled around her body and around her arms.

"Hoho, interesting." Hisoka chuckled.

Killua walked, slowly circling around Hisoka. Hisoka just stared, watching her every move. As Killua moved, after images followed her, creating an illusion. Hisoka's eyes widened as he came to realise what was coming.

"**_Rhythm echo…_**_"_ Killua mumbled. After images of Killua circled around Hisoka, confusing him. Even though he was in this position he stayed calm.

"I see you have little tricks up your sleeve…but you're not the only one with tricks." He said coldly, holding a joker card in between his index and third finger.

Within the after images the real Killua blended in, watching Hisoka and looking for another opening. She sprinted for him. "**_Izutsushi!_** (Lightning Palm)" Killua shocked Hisoka's body and quickly followed up with a punch, knocking him a few metres but he stood his ground.

"Che, didn't do much damage…" Killua wiped off some of her sweat off her forehead.

"I'm bored…time to end this." Hisoka instantly appeared in front of Killua and punched her straight in the stomach which made her cough a handful of blood, the force of that strike made her fall to the ground. Hisoka flew straight for her and landed on top of her. His left hand held her right arm down so she could escape. She had nowhere to run.

"Shit!" she cursed to herself as she now was mentally prepared for her fate. "Gon…I'm sorry…"

"Bye bye…_little assassin_…" Hisoka flicked his fingers and a queen of hearts card appeared on his fingers.

"That's enough Hisoka, you can stop now." A voice said and in the darkness of the forest the figure walked out of the shadows.

"Aniki…?" Killua said under her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Illumi, **_hi~_** " Hisoka casually waved.

"Don't kill her Hisoka, Killu still needs more training." Illumi explained.

"Suit yourself…" Hisoka flipped the card in between his fingers, immediately disappearing from sight and leaving a small thin cut along Killua's neck. Any deeper could have killed her. He got up and dusted himself off, leaving Killua on the floor catching her breath, a little trickle of blood escaping from her cut and dribbling down her collarbone.

"So how is she related to you Illumi?" Hisoka asked, pointing to a helpless Killua.

"Oh her? She's my little sister." He said bluntly, not showing any emotion.

"Hmmm…little sister? No wonder she was a good fighter. But she does need improvement…until then, I can't wait to fight her again…" he licked his lips. "Speaking of which, why are you here Illumi?"

"I've come to collect my little sister, I was just testing her to see how capable she was with fighting with you and I can see she still needs practice."

"W-wait…" Killua spoke. "So you're the one who changed my list…?"

"Yeah." Illumi nodded. "I quickly changed your list with that fake one there. It was hard though, to forge dad's handwriting."

"You idiot…" she cursed as she tried to stand.

"Now let's go Killu."

"No! I'll go back myself." She coughed a few times rubbing her sore stomach and stood up, her legs shaking.

"Suit yourself, but don't stay outside too long or else I'll get worried." Illumi said coldly as he walked back into the shadows, his presence vanishing.

"As if you would, you don't even care." Killua mumbled to herself.

Hisoka chuckled. "I'm going to leave now, no point staying here. Until next time, little assassin…" Hisoka said and disappeared, with no trace or scent of him left.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Killua sighed loudly and sat down. She rubbed her stomach again then touched her cut on her neck. She tucked her wings in her back and made her appearance more human.

"I should stay here a while before I go to Gon's place…I need to conserve my energy until I am able to properly stand…" She leaned her hand against a tree to give support as she tried again to stand up, but the pain she was feeling in her stomach made her want to throw up so she sat down immediately.

* * *

><p>Gon sat on his bed and put his chin on his hand, his arm resting on the window sill as he was looking outside.<p>

"Mmmm…I wonder if Killua is coming today…maybe she got held up in her job somehow…" Gon thought while looking out the window.

"Hm? Are you expecting a guest today?" Mito asked him holding a basket of laundry in her hands.

"Un! I invited a friend over!" he cheerfully said.

Mito smiled. "It's great that you found a nice friend. I'll make something nice to eat tonight just in case he's coming."

"'He?' Mito-san, my friend's a 'she'."

"…" Mito looked at Gon blankly then went back to earth. _"__**A-A SHE?!**_ Oh my goodness! Is she cute?" Mito quickly ran to Gon in a flash, dunking the laundry behind her.

"She is but she's very shy and cool!"

"Heeeeh…" Mito grinned. "I can't wait to meet her." She giggled. She picked up her laundry and headed outside to dry them in the sunshine.

Gon yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked at the time.

**5:38pm**

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap…" he thought drowsily until sleepiness took over him as he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ok I think I'll be okay now…" Killua stood up perfectly. "The blood dried up on my neck so that won't be a problem anymore. Now where's my hoodie…?" Killua looked around the clearing until she found it behind a bush, a bit scratched. She put it on and checked her backside.<p>

"Yep, it still covers my tail, I should be fine. Now I should go to Gon's place, he must be expecting me now…" She dusted herself off, put her hood on her head and then started to run. It didn't take her too long to reach his house. In twenty minutes or so she reached her destination.

She stared at the house in awe because she has never seen a house like this before. Yes, she has seen lots of these houses around the human area but she has never taken a closer look at them and it amazed her. She was used to looking at mansions and tall buildings because her parents were rich but this house was petit and…home-like.

She hesitated to ring the doorbell because it was pretty late and she didn't want to intrude. But she did tell Gon that she was coming…well might be coming…but she was still scared to ring the doorbell.

Killua finally made a decision and rang the doorbell then quickly took a step back, frightened by the sound of the ring. She swallowed when the door started to open and popped out a lady that looked like she was in her late twenties. She took a look at Killua and stared at her a bit.

"And who might you be?" she asked politely, trying not to question her suspicious appearance.

"O-Oh I'm…" Killua lifted her hoodie off her head to reveal her face. "I'm Killua. I'm here to see Gon. Is he here at the moment?"

Mito still stared at Killua which made Killua slightly uncomfortable.

**"YOU'RE HER!" **Mito screamed cheerfully.

"Pardon?" asked a clueless Killua.

"You're Gon's friend right? Gon has been expecting you'd come! Come in come in!" Mito stepped behind Killua and pushed her in the house. "Would you like me to take your cloak?" Mito reached for it but Killua quickly stopped her with her hand.

"No, it's okay. I'll keep it on."

"Very well. If you're looking for Gon he's probably in his room. It's just the room over there." She pointed.

"Thank you and sorry for intruding on such short notice…"

"Oh no it's fine, Gon has been talking about this all morning so I think it'll be impossible at this point to not know that someone is coming over."

"I see, sorry again." She bowed.

"It's okay. Oh! I almost forgot I'm Mito by the way, you can call me Mito-san if you like."

"Okay, thanks again Mito-san." Killua smiled softly then walked away in the direction to Gon's room.

Killua knocked three times on the door. "Gon? You there?" she knocked again.

"Gon…?" she looked down to the knob then blushed.

_"Should I…?" _she asked herself.

Her hand trembled on the door knob until she built up her courage to turn it and take a peek inside. Gon's room was very neat and tidy. Books lined up neatly on the shelf, a table sitting in the middle of the room, his desk wiped clean with no hint of dust. Compared to her brother Milluki's room, this was the neatest bedroom she has ever seen from a boy, no offense intended. She looked at the floor and spotted Gon's green jacket on the ground, all wrinkled up as if he just threw it there. Killua looked further up where the bed lay and in the bed she spotted spikey raven hair which made her heart skip a beat. She walked into the room and the smell of Gon spread through the entire room which made her a bit ditzy. She peered at the bed and she saw Gon sleeping, breathing calmly and softly which made her smile. Killua went on her knees and with her right hand she patted Gon's head, her fingers going through his short spikey hair.

"Gon?" She shook his shoulder. "You got to wake up now…" she said softly.

Gon rolled over to the other side making a slight groan. Killua pouted in frustration so she tried again. She hopped onto the bed and shook Gon's shoulder again.

"Wake up!" she said in her normal tone of voice but he just groaned again, refusing to wake up.

"Oh I see how it is…" she smirked. She crept closer and leaned her head towards the side of his face until she was directly above his ear.

With one breath in she let out a gigantic shout. **"GOOON! WAKKKE UUPPPPP!" **

**"EYYYAAAHHHHHH!"** he spouted and knocked Killua in the process, making her fall off the bed and onto the carpet floor.

"Oww…" she rubbed the back of her head then her nose.

Gon looked left and right, his breathing going back to normal as he checked the time.

"6:09pm? I slept for 31 minutes?" Gon rubbed his cheek and noticed a bit of pain was felt. "I feel like I hit something…what was it…?" He looked over his bed and found Killua still rubbing her nose.

"Killua…? KILLUA!" Gon leapt out of bed and glomped onto Killua, hugging her tightly.

"Uwahh! Gon…" her heart skipped a beat as Gon hugged her. When the hug got tighter she tapped Gon's back. "I'm gonna die! Let go!" she chocked on her words as Gon realised he squeezed her too hard so he let go of her and apologised, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Sorry Killua…I took a quick nap while you were here…did you wait long?"

"Don't worry, I just arrived!"

"Oh. Well…um…I'll see if Mito-san is done with dinner. Just wait here okay?"

"Sure." Killua properly sat down, her legs extended underneath Gon's round table and her arms were resting on the table top. She looked up at the bookshelf and scanned through the book's titles. One of them stood out the most so she stood up and took it off the shelf then made her way back to the table.

"Draconian…" she read out. "Well that's a boring name for a book…" she opened to the first page and read out the first paragraph to herself.

_What are draconian? _

_Draconian are half dragon half human. They are humans but with dragon like features on their body to resemble a dragon. They are very dangerous to humans because of their demonic behaviour and their craving for human flesh. The more human they eat, the stronger they get. When a draconian is first born it will take a few years before their dragon senses become stronger to prey on human flesh._

Killua immediately dropped the book across the room and backed away, hugging her knees.

"What…? Draconian…eat humans…?" Killua panicked.

"_What if I eat Gon…?"_ Killua didn't even want to picture that image, it was too much for her. Now she wanted to leave, she wanted to go home to keep Gon safe, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Killua?" Gon called.

"Kyaa! W-what Gon…?" she quickly turned around.

"Dinner's ready let's go!"

"O-okay…" she mumbled as she stood up then walked beside Gon.

"I bet you're going to love Mito-san's cooking, her cooking is always the best!"

Killua smiled at his enthusiasm. "She didn't poison the food did she?" she asked in a serious manner.

"Huh? Poison? Don't be silly! Why would she do that? If she did that we would all die! You're so silly Killua!" Gon laughed even though Killua actually meant it.

On their way to the table Killua could only think of the book and what it said about her race.

What will happen if her dragon senses become stronger the longer she stays with Gon? The more likely she will try to kill him…

She frowned at the thought as she soon realised that she will have to stop hanging out with Gon or on the human side as she might harm someone. She wanted to go back home and ask her father about this whole eating humans thing but she was scared that if it was true, does that mean her whole race has ate a human before? Including her father? Her whole family? And she didn't realise it throughout these years?

_"What should I do…?"_ Killua asked herself as she squeezed her shell necklace with her right hand.

* * *

><p>Tada! An done with the second chapter! ^^ Please post a review, fav and follow if you like it!<p>

Hope you liked it! I think it might be a little fast paced this one...I sort of put too much stuff in one chapter...opps...OH WELL!

I'll try to clear more things next chapter so look forward to that!

Thank you!

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


End file.
